<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>谈了好几年的对象失忆了怎么办 by Koro1</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28611546">谈了好几年的对象失忆了怎么办</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koro1/pseuds/Koro1'>Koro1</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers, 黑塔利亚</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, 冷战组 - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:02:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>832</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28611546</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koro1/pseuds/Koro1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>因交易阿拉斯加结缘的白令海峡情侣因为一场革命导致的失忆而发展成小米被迫追妻的故事</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>America/Russia (Hetalia), 阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯/伊万·布拉金斯基</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>谈了好几年的对象失忆了怎么办</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>他坚持在易北河是两人的初遇。</p><p>在此之前阿尔弗雷德听说了日俄战争，听说了红色革命，知道了苏德条约，可他们都未曾见面。在那个书信往来的年代想要剖析一个国家的内心与变化实在太难，而身为国家各自处理的事情有太多，不得已在这段感情中一直处于追逐方的美国小伙开始通过一些关于社会主义的书籍去了解那个改头换面的恋人。</p><p>对，恋人，美利坚合众国坚称那片广袤无垠的冰冷土地拥有者是他的合法恋人。并自恋的认为那片东欧主人和他的情谊从很久之前就开始了。<br/>
再然后红旗在莫斯科升起来了，自从那时起，国家换了名字，好像抛弃了曾经的一切打算重新开始——阿尔弗雷德承认自己很沮丧，显然他也是被抛弃的那个。</p><p>四月初天气还有些冷，两军会面之后双方整晚都在易北河旁欢舞唱跳。在篝火旁布拉金斯基递给他一壶加了烫奶油的伏特加，阿尔弗雷德沉默的接受了这款虽然口感奇怪但御寒效果确实很好的饮料。布拉金斯基红色的眼睛也在观察他，这个不得已捏着鼻子面容扭曲好像是在强忍奇怪感觉的阿尔弗雷德正捧着行军壶小口嘬着喝，然后余光发现了他在瞟着自己。</p><p>所以他说，“布拉金斯基，为什么这样看着我。我们以前见过吗。”</p><p>“很奇怪，琼斯先生。”漂亮的美人那口依旧性感的卷舌音带着软乎乎的困惑，“我不知道。”他说，“我不知道，我敢肯定这是我们第一次见面，可是确实跟您在一起会让我有种熟悉的感觉。”</p><p>我亲爱的沙皇暴君，我可爱又可敬的共产党员。阿尔弗雷德垂着头心想，额前碎发掩盖下的镜片之后那双湛蓝眼膜亮得惊人。</p><p>没人回答他，壶中最后一口伏特加被他自己喝干净，阿尔弗雷德攥紧还带着余温的水壶尽力保证语气正常。然后他抬起头，嘴角笑容一如既往的阳光与热情，他对他说，我是美利坚合众国，苏联先生。</p><p>既然您肯定我们是第一次见，那是打算把过去都忘了吗？如果您忘了，就永远不要记起来了。</p><p>可布拉金斯基也微笑着，沉默着。眼底猩红琉光与篝火影子一同燃烧，他们离得很近却谁都没再发出声音。他看着美国，好像顶住了质问与压力，他就依旧是那个手握亚欧最广袤土地的冰雪大帝。</p><p>谁都没有再说话，他们靠着坐在同一个位置，其他士兵的欢声笑语好像一瞬间离得好远，依稀可听见模糊的俄语。于是苏联竖起耳朵仔细听，却只能听见篝火木材的爆开声。</p><p>没人再说话。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>写的很烂 第一次在ao3上发 感觉莫名其妙的 谢谢你看到这里</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>